<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girls in the Garden by GoodMorning_CecilyDeer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081943">Girls in the Garden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodMorning_CecilyDeer/pseuds/GoodMorning_CecilyDeer'>GoodMorning_CecilyDeer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anidala, Are they in a relationship?, Attack of the Clones, F/M, Fluff, I really don’t know!, I’m too lazy to put all of the other Jedi, all of the other Jedi, are they not?, idk - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodMorning_CecilyDeer/pseuds/GoodMorning_CecilyDeer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While on their trip to Senator Padmé Amidala’s homeworld of Naboo, both the Senator and her young Jedi bodyguard, Anakin Skywalker, allow their feelings to get the better of them - and for some, their budding romance seems blatantly obvious...<br/>Based: 22 BBY, in a galaxy far, far away<br/>During Attack of the Clones, but with an alternative ending and story :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Girls in the Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, so I don’t know what I’m doing with this. It was originally just supposed to be a fluff filled one shot, but my thinky brain just kept on thinking, and so now it’s gonna be a really badly planned story! Some things may change along the way and I have no idea how ofter I’m gonna update it, so sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>  Padmé ran her fingers through her young niece's hair. Spending time with her family had been pleasant so far, despite the looming threats of the two failed attempts on her life. Anakin had been lenient, allowing the young senator to stay with her family a little longer than the council had allowed.</p><p> But, thinking back on it, Padmé doubted there was anything Anakin could have done to stop her. After she put her mind to something, Padmé was a force to reckon with - nobody could stop her passion filled attempts at succeeding. But Anakin was similar. She'd seen the way he'd defied Obi-Wan, his master, only mere days before. Disregarding his obvious physical changes, Anakin hadn't changed all that much. Yes, he had grown more mature, hardened by the Jedi training he had gone through; but he was still driven. She knew he'd do anything in his power to protect others - herself included.</p><p> After letting out a long, resigned sigh, Padmé tried to brush the impending thoughts of her young Jedi bodyguard. She plucked a milky white flower from the grass and gently sewed it into Ryoo's chestnut hair.</p><p> "You know, Auntie Padmé," the young one began. The girls hadn't spoken in a while, they had just relaxed in the blissful silence, happy to be around one another once more, "I like Anakin."</p><p> "That's good to know," Padmé chuckled; although she knew where this conversation was leading, she feigned innocence, "I'm also very fond of him..."</p><p> "I like him too!" Pooja interjected, her hands deep in Padmé's father's fountain. </p><p> "But if you like Anakin, why won't you marry him?" Ryoo had done it, she'd asked the dreaded question that had been haunting her even since she arrived on Naboo.</p><p> Resigned, Padmé sighed once again, furrowing her brown. How was she going to explain this? Maybe she could tell her younger family members of her budding feelings towards the young man, have them swear to secracy... but they'd undoubtedly hand the information over to their mother, and then Padmé would have to deal with Sola constantly on her back - not like she wasn't already. </p><p> "Anakin and I are just friends, it's nothing more than that - and it can be nothing more than that," her voice was soft, but the girls could all sense the harsh undertone. </p><p> The sisters understood that there was no use prying information from their stubborn aunt. They could just leave the matter as it was... for now.</p><p> After Padmé finally finished with Ryoo's hair, Pooja happily skipped over to her aunt and took a seat infront of her, waiting patiently to get her hair done too. </p><p> "Actually," Padmé mused, pursing her lips and glancing up to the older of the sisters, "How about I teach you two how to do it, so then you can do your hair while I'm gone?"</p>
<hr/><p>  Anakin nodded silently, barely listening to the conversation unraveling infront of him. Sola, Ruwee and Jobal were in a heated debate about Padmé's security and, despite that being Anakin's whole purpose in the trip, completely ignored him. After a quick glance over at Darred, he could tell that the older man was also incredibly bored.</p><p> Quickly, the young Jedi's thoughts began to drift to that of Padmé. Although he knew that she had gone off with her niece to play in the garden, she did not specify where in the garden; so he was left unaware of her current position.</p><p> "I'm going to go check on Padmé," he announced to the family after they finally took a break from their quarrelling. He quickly noticed Darred's dark eyes landing on him. </p><p> "I'll join you," the architect gruffly responded. Anakin nodded and - after Darred had a quick word with his wife - the two left to go and find the girls in the garden.</p><p>Anakin nodded silently, barely listening to the conversation unraveling infront of him. Sola, Ruwee and Jobal were in a heated debate about Padmé's security and, despite that being Anakin's whole purpose in the trip, completely ignored him. After a quick glance over at Darred, he could tell that the older man was also incredibly bored.</p><p> Quickly, the young Jedi's thoughts began to drift to that of Padmé. Although he knew that she had gone off with her niece to play in the garden, she did not specify where in the garden; so he was left unaware of her current position.</p><p> "I'm going to go check on Padmé," he announced to the family after they finally took a break from their quarrelling. He quickly noticed Darred's dark eyes landing on him. </p><p> "I'll join you," the architect gruffly responded. Anakin nodded and - after Darred had a quick word with his wife - the two left to go and find the girls in the garden.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The men walked in silence for a moment, neither of them wanting to start up a conversation. It didn't take Anakin much deduction to realise that Darred was not really a man of words. </p><p> "So-" Anakin cleared his throat- "do you know what part of the garden they're in?"</p><p> "Some sort of bodyguard you are," joked Darred, "You dont even know where Padmé is!"</p><p> Baffled, Anakin tried to find the words that would allow him to defend himself, but quickly realised that they were hidden. "I trust Padmé, she can look after herself. Besides, I'm never going to be too far away." he finally replied, managing to keep his cool.</p><p> Darred nodded slowly, taking in the little information Anakin revealed. "They're probably down by the fountain, that's the girls' favourite spot; they go there every time Padmé's around." </p><p> Anakin hummed in agreement and the two of them quickly began walking to the fountain. Although he had only been around the garden once, he was vaguely familiar with the surroundings, and it didn't take long for them to find his old friend.</p><p> After turning a corner, Padmé, Ryoo and Pooja came into view. From what he could tell, they'd been doing one another's hair, as he could identify some flowers in Padmé's coiled ceder locks.</p><p> For a moment, the three of them didn't notice Anakin and his accomplice, but soon Padmé's bright eyes met his. He smirked inwardly to himself when he saw her smile grow wider, "Ani!" she greeted him, "Is something wrong?"</p><p> "No, we just decided to come and check on you," Darred assured her, "Although, I think Sola'd prefer it if I took the girls in for a bit." Confused, Anakin and Padmé shot the father curious glances. "You two can stay out a bit longer, it's just..."</p><p> "I understand," Padmé defused him, waving her hand about to emphasise her understanding. It didn't take long for the children to hurry off with their father and leave Anakin and Padmé alone together. After more than a brief moment of silence and awkward standing around, Padmé gestured for Anakin to come over to her. "Sit here," she commanded, so he followed, "and don't move." She gently warned, no wonder she was such a good politician.</p><p> Anakin now had his back to Padmé, so he could no longer see what she was doing. Prickles of fear began to form inside of him, but they quickly dispersed when he felt Padmé's delicate fingers on his shoulder. Naturally, he relaxed into her touch; allowing his shoulders to slump and his posture to lessen... he'd completely let his guard down.</p><p> "What're you doing?" he managed to whisper, his breath hitching in his throat as he did so.</p><p>"Your hair," was the simple and gentle reply Padmé gave him, but it was enough for Anakin to completely relax. His attuned senses picked up on all of the brushing and light tugging on his hair, and it relaxed him. </p><p> His senses lit onfire when he felt the warm brush of Padmé’s breath near his neck. It sent him into a mini-frenzy. He was completely lost in a world of his own, where the only two beings that existed were him and Padmé.</p><p> “Ani,” Padmé purred softly, her words music to Anakin’s ears. Anakin lightly hummed, implying that he was listening, “I need to move you a bit, is that okay?”</p><p> Anakin released another light hum in response, and so Padmé began positioning him so that she could reach the top of his head. Eagerly, Padmé continued to work her magic on Anakin’s hair...</p>
<hr/><p>  Gradually, Padmé lowered herself so that she was back to where she had been when she had started on Anakin’s hair. His hair was obviously much shorter than her nieces, so it had been a much faster process. </p><p> “I’m done,” she whispered while running her fingers carefully through his (flowery) hair. </p><p> “Thanks,” Anakin said, turning his head slightly so that he could see her, “How do I look?” </p><p> “Beautiful,” </p><p> “Like you?” simply at a loss, for words, Padmé nodded lamely. She hadn’t noticed it before, but it was starting to become harder to breathe. A red hot fire had been lit in her heart, choking her lungs - but she didn’t want it to be put out.</p><p> She looked up, her hazel eyes meeting Anakin’s own crystal blue ones. Her breath hitched in her throat when Anakin broke the gaze and glanced down at her lips. When she could no longer take the burning sensation in her chest, she allowed her emotions to take over: smashing their lips together unceremoniously.</p><p> She had expected Anakin to pull away, to reject the kiss or for his lips to remain rigid beneath her’s - but he did the complete opposite. Warm, loving lips moved against her own like they were made for eachother. Subconsciously, her right hand moved up to clasp at his cheek, holding him firmly in place. </p><p> This was wrong. The whole situation they were in was wrong and they both new that... but neither of them stopped, not until they had to pull away for air.</p><p> When they did, Padmé didn’t dare move for a moment. Her rational mind finally came to her, and she abruptly lurched off of the grass and onto her feet. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,”</p><p> “Why not?” Anakin challenged, also rising slowly to his feet so that he was now towering over her, “Because it’s against the rules? Because we’re not supposed to? Come on, Padmé, we can’t deny this any longer!”</p><p> “Anakin, we’re both supposed to be smarter than this!” she shot back with an equal amount of passion and persuasion, “I’m a senator and you’re a Jedi! It’s simply not supposed to be, you know that!”</p><p> “I know that I shouldn’t let our positions in the world stand in the way of how I feel about you... if we always consider what others might think about us, we’ll never get the chance to truly express who we are!” </p><p> “Anakin, it’s against the Jedi Code,” Padmé knew that Anakin had a tendency to be a little stubborn, rarely using logic to come to conclusions, but she didn’t think he’d be this stubborn! “If the Jedi were to find out about whatever we pursue, you’d be expelled from the order! You’ve worked too hard to allow a foolish fling to get in the way!”</p><p> Her argument seemed to have worked for the meantime, as Anakin hadn’t dared say anything else. Letting out a deep sigh, Padmé lowered herself back onto the grassy ground.</p><p> “What if they don’t find out?”</p><p> “What?” undoubtedly, Padmé knew what the young Jedi meant. If the Order never found out about a relationship, then they couldn’t expel Anakin... but it would be too risky, and they’d live their whole life out in lies.</p><p> “The Order don’t have to find out-” Anakin quickly lowered himself too so that he was now crouching infront of Padmé- “it can be a secret that only you and I know...” he discreetly bit his lower lip, trying to hide his obvious excitement.</p><p> “We’d be living a lie-” Padmé began before Anakin cut her off.</p><p> “It would be worth it,” it was then that their eyes met again, and the fire inside of Padmé began to roar, in need of more kindling, more fuel, more Anakin. The world seemed to slow down as Anakin slowly began leaning in closer to her, their faces were mere moments apart-</p><p> “Auntie Padmé!” </p><p> Without a moments though, Padmé pushed Anakin away from her, causing him to fall back onto his elbows. Anakin barely had time to register what had just happened, his face remaining blank for most of the following seconds.</p><p> It was only Pooja who had intruded on them, causing waves of relief to crush Padmé’s small raft of worry. </p><p> “Auntie Padmé, it’s dinner!” Pooja happily cheered to her aunt, who gave her a small smile and a laugh, “Are you coming?”</p><p> “Yes we are,” Padmé nodded, lifting herself up from the floor and dusting herself off, “Come on, Anakin,” she said as she extended her arm out to the still stunned Jedi, who gratefully took it and hauled himself up. Before he could say anything even slightly suspicious infront of Padmé’s youngest niece, she jerked his arm down so that their heads were level and only he could hear what she was whispering, “We’ll discuss this later.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok I have nothing left to write, I hope you enjoyed it! I really enjoyed writing it, but it’s now 00:20 and I need some sleep. Have a nice day, mate, and comment anything you want! Literally, anything, as long as it’s not something that’ll harm people. Say something like: my baguette was hungry. I don’t know, I’m incredibly sleep deprived.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>